Verdad
by banshee87
Summary: Hermione sabe que ha hecho lo correcto. Porque quien la abrazará mientras duerma y le murmurará palabras de amor, será un rubio y no un pelirrojo. Dedicado a Mad Aristocrat.


**Titulo: **Verdad.

**Autora: **Banshee87.

**Pareja:** Draco/Hermione.

**Summary:** Hermione sabe que ha hecho lo correcto.

Porque ahora quien la recibirá con una taza de café será Draco y no Ron. Quien la abrazará mientras duerma y le murmurará palabras de amor, será un rubio y no un pelirrojo.

**N/A: **Yo creí que había enterrado el Dramione en algún lugar de mi imaginación, pero ya ven que no es así. Esta historia vino a mi mente como un flechazo. Yo amo al Drarry y bien sabe Merlín que me sabe mal colgar este fic pero no pude evitarlo. Así que no sean duras conmigo por este intento de Dramione (vamos, que yo nunca pensé en Draco como heterosexual).

**Dedicado a: Mad Aristocrat**que aunque no me conozcas guapa, tu fic **"Mi enemigo Favorito" **ha hecho mella en mí y ha traído la inspiración para este fic. Espero que sea de tu agrado guapa. Escribes como los dioses.

Y ahora al fic…

* * *

Se sentía como una estúpida mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras que la conducían a un elegante departamento del Londres muggle. _"Quizás no venga ahora" _se decía como para darse ánimos, lo cual sabía que era mentira pues el siempre llegaba cinco minutos antes a la cita. Todavía recordaba como le había preguntado (en un acto de curiosidad) del porque de su anticipación.

__Soy un Malfoy, Granger, los Malfoy no llegamos tarde_ _

__Como lema familiar es un asco_ le había respondido ella y segundos después se encontraba tirada en el suelo riéndose como una histérica de su chiste._

También recordaba como ese día había hecho el amor -aunque Draco dijera que eso era una cursilada- de una manera tan salvaje, que al llegar a casa Ron no paró de preguntarle si se sentía bien por el resto de la noche.

__Te ves muy colorada Hermione ¿No tendrás fiebre?_ había preguntado un ingenuo Ronald Weasley._

Ron. Siempre que pensaba en el, su conciencia hacia acto de presencia. Cierto que se casó totalmente enamorada de él y hasta llegó a pensar que su matrimonio sería como uno de las telenovelas muggle que su madre veía cuando ella era pequeña. De esos, que a pesar de las adversidades, siempre sabían salir adelante y hacerle frente al mundo gracias al amor que se profesaban. Que equivocada estaba. Porque aunque Ron seguía mimándola con el mismo amor de antaño, cierto era también que cuando llegaba a casa exhausta de trabajar, deseaba con toda el alma que fuera Draco y no Ron, el que la recibiera con una taza de chocolate caliente en las manos mientras le preguntaba que tal estaba el trabajo.

Que fuera un rubio y no un pelirrojo el que, al momento de dormir, la envolviera entre sus brazos queriéndole transmitir seguridad y besará su cabeza mientras le susurraba palabras de amor al oído.

¿En que momento todo se le había salido de las manos?

¿En que momento el deseo se había transformado en amor?

Ni siquiera ella podía contestar esas preguntas.

"_Maldito Malfoy, tenías que escoger el ultimo piso" _pensó mientras subía agitada las escaleras.

Recordó como por medio de una carta, el rubio le había hecho saber la compra de un lugar para sus encuentros. Como al entrar al lugar había quedado sorprendida y con la boca abierta.

__ ¿Te gustó el lugar, eh Granger? Lo digo por la forma en que tu boca está espantosamente abierta. De seguro la comadreja no está acostumbrado a traerte a este tipo de sitios._ _

__Ron y yo siempre acostumbramos alquilar este tipo de lugares para "relajarnos", así que he visto mejores_ había contestado ella desdeñosamente._

_Ambos sabían que era mentira._

Recordó que apenas cerraron la puerta, se abalanzaron uno hacia el otro, besándose furiosamente, mientras la ropa caía formando un camino hacia la habitación.

_Después de todo es mi culpa por no tomar el elevador_ se dijo.

Se acordó con ternura que cuando Draco le quiso mostrar el apartamento e iban a tomar el elevador, ella-con la cabeza agachada y en voz baja-le había pedido subir por la escalera.

__ ¿No me digas que le tienes miedo a un elevador?_ preguntó burlonamente._

Y ella, sonrojada, le contaba que a los cinco años, su padre la había llevado al lugar donde trabajaba.

__Ya sabes, esas estúpidas fiestas que los padres hacen para impresionar más a sus hijos_ contestó a manera de broma._

Le contó que al subir al elevador, se mareó tanto, que terminó vomitando en los zapatos del jefe de su papa, causando la risa de los presentes.

__Desde esa vez le tengo miedo a los elevadores_ terminó relatando._

Y Draco, en vez de burlarse de su patético miedo, la abrazó y sin decir palabra subieron por las escaleras.

Lentamente abrió la puerta y se metió al lugar disfrutando del calor del mismo. Encontró a Draco sentando en el pequeño bar, tomando una copa de firewhisky, mientras leía tranquilamente El Profeta.

Y sin querer, su mente la llevó al momento en que, por órdenes de su jefe, tenía que vigilar las finazas del rubio.

__Gana mucho dinero y paga pocos impuestos, me parece sospechoso, averigua que pasa en ese lugar_ había dicho su jefe a manera de justificación._

Y cuando ella había protestado (primera vez que lo hacía) el Sr. Robinson la mandó por un tubo con una excusa que ni troll se creería.

Así que, furiosa, se había aparecido enfrente de las puertas de M&G y había estado curioseando por ahí, preguntado el sueldo de los elfos, el porque de la falta de equidad de género en los altos cargos, y muchas cosas más, logrando crispar los nervios del rubio. Poco le importo, el tenía que sufrir de la misma manera que ella lo hacía al estar ahí.

Durante un tiempo, vio con deleite, como Malfoy había estado a punto de sacar su varita y hechizarla, cada vez que ella lo corregía en algunas órdenes.

Y un día con sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que no había nada ahí más que corregir, que su presencia sobraba en ese lugar. También se dio cuenta de que ya no había más enojo al ir a aquel lugar y que las pullas con Malfoy eran amistosas. Con pesar le dio las observaciones a su jefe diciéndole que todo lo que sucedía en M&G era legal. Y cual fue su alegría cuando su jefe le dijo que tenía que visitar la empresa de Malfoy dos semanas más solo para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden.

Cuantas cosas ocurrieron en dos semanas. Draco-no le gustaba decirle Malfoy- la invitaba a tomar un café todas las mañanas, platicaban anécdotas de Hogwarts, hasta que un día Draco le robó un beso.

Ese día, Hermione no llegó a dormir a casa.

Ese día, Draco olvidó que tenía esposa.

Ese día, desahogaron la pasión escondida.

De eso, pasan seis meses.

Entonces se da cuenta de que ha llegado el día.

El día en que se gana o se pierde.

El día de dejar de decir mentiras.

Cuando se lo dice a Draco, el le pide tiempo para confesárselo a Astoria.

_No necesitas tiempo, díselo hoy, o ella o yo_

Sabe que está siendo egoísta pero no puede evitarlo, está cansada de mentir, de tener otra vida. Quiere decir la verdad.

_ ¿Y que pasará con Weasley? ¿Le romperás el corazón también?_ dice el rubio despechado.

_Si_

Dos letras que, pronunciadas con dolor, consiguen causar un escalofrío en Draco.

No hay besos ni caricias esta vez, el miedo y el dolor lo impiden.

Así que cuando Hermione llega a su hogar y encuentra a Ron esperándola con una taza de chocolate caliente, no puede evitar sentirse un poquillo miserable al saber lo que va a hacer, así que se dedica palabras de aliento y con una seguridad que hace tiempo no sentía, se dirige a Ron y le dice que se siente en una silla.

Y varias horas después, un Ronald Weasley furioso abandona la casa dejando a Hermione llorando silenciosamente mientras recoge lo que antaño había sido una taza de porcelana.

Pero Hermione sabe que ha hecho lo correcto.

Porque ahora quien la recibirá con una taza de café será Draco y no Ron.

Quien la abrazará mientras duerma y le murmurará palabras de amor, será un rubio y no un pelirrojo.

Y eso la hace inmensamente feliz.

…

¿Reviews?


End file.
